


A Darker Fantasy

by Loren1415



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Dependency, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Possessive Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loren1415/pseuds/Loren1415
Summary: Graves has taken in Credence into his home to protect him from the prying eyes of MACUSA, the wizarding community, and the No-Maj world. It doesn't hurt that Credence is a sweet,decadent little thing once comfortable. Just another loss on everyone else's part.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So,yeah. A darker little fic with Mr. Graves keeping Credence as a little pet/housewife. This fanfic will be showing the journey between these two odd creatures  
> Credence is 22 in this.  
> Graves is 43.

After the Obscurial fiasco and the revelation of Grindelwald impersonating Director Graves, search parties were immediately sent out to look for the real Percival Graves.

In a few short hours Graves was found trapped inside a full body mirror in the master bedroom of his brownstone. When finally he was released from the mirror by the Curse Breakers, he was rushed to the hospital. Due to basically being under a statis spell for the duration of his three month stay inside the mirror.

It had been two weeks since his discovery and two weeks of therapy. He had been kept temporarily at the hospital for observation, but he was still a powerful,hardy wizard and was able to recover quickly from the broken ribs and smashed left kneecap from Grindelwald. It definitely pissed off the healers, but that didn't bother him.

Seraphina put him on paid rest for a month after being released from the hospital. She had informed him that the position of Director was still his if he wanted it after his rest leave was up. Percival's amazing self control was the only thing that kept him from glaring at the Madame President. As if he wasn't going to come back.

 

Just because he was on rest and not officially the Director of Magic Security again yet didn't mean he couldn't look into things. Especially the reason why Grindelwald had stole his face.

That reason being one unfortunate young man named Credence Barebone.

After a few days of investigation and some not so subtle interrogation and bribery of Newt Scamander, Percival found himself on a mission to find whatever remained of Credence.

And found him he did, hiding away in the remains of the Second Salemites Church in what Percival guess to be his old room. Upon seeing Graves, Credence freaked out. He yelled and cried, calling Percival a liar and a betrayer. Percival had watched passively while the boy raged.

It was only when the darkness started seeping from the shadows to gather around Credence and his eyes began to glow that Percival acted. He simply drew the scared young man into his arms and held onto him. Credence fought for a moment, of course, but his desire for a kind touch and affection won over any hate he may have had for the man who had worn Percival's face.

He allowed Credence to cry out the rest of his frustrations on his shoulder while he slowly explained the situation. He was not the Graves he knew, that had been a dark wizard by the name of Grindelwald who had been parading around with his face and name, but he was sorry about what Grindelwald had done to him. But the real Mister Graves was here now and wanted to help.

Percival could almost feel Credence wavering in his decision to trust him or not, so Percival pulled the trump card.

"Where else could you honestly go, Credence? We both know what the wizarding government would do if they found you again and you're too unstable to live amongst No-Majs for long. If you stay with me you will be safe, I promise you Credence," he had whispered into his ear.

And like that, Credence was putty in his hands. He barely made a peep as Percival Apparated them to his home and trailed after him like a lost puppy while the older man showed him the house and his new room,a spare which was kept clean and ready just in case. He made sure the boy ate at dinner and even contacted the Graves Family's private Healer to come and examine Credence, with the utmost discretion of course. He was fine but needed to eat more and start a small exercise routine. 

 

Credence avoided touch, flinching away from a too quickly moved hand or a too loud word. But Percival adjusted easily enough to this. He telegraphed his every move and made to sure to keep his voice even.

Percival realized it was indeed a boon that he was on paid rest. That meant he had plenty of time to get Credence use to and completely invested in him. The young man was cute little thing who was starved for affection and something about his soft,desperate mannerisms just tugged at Percival's heart and demanded that he keep Credence.

The boy would be his secret little darling whom he'd pamper and love. In time, in due time...for now, he needed to rest and settle down in his new life with Graves. And he knew just how to get them started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the first chapter! Next chapter will be in the more present tense and will show the unsteady, careful beginnings of their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning after retrieving Credence from the ruined remains of the church, Percival waits patiently at the kitchen table with a coffee and the morning news. It was early, the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. He had a feeling Credence was be used to getting up at the ass crack of dawn.

Plus, it gave him a valid excuse for not sleeping longer. He was still human and was bound to get nightmares after Grindelwald.

The creek of the old wooden floorboards above him alerted him that Credence was indeed awake. He listened to soft patter of socked feet on the floors as Credence slowly shuffled into the kitchen, head down. He wavered at the door, seemingly unsure if he was allowed in.

Percival had to restrain himself from sighing. He knew it was going to be a long process to acclimate Credence to living here and had willingly signed up.

“Come now, don’t be shy. Do you have any preferences on what you’d like for breakfast? I mostly survive on toast myself,” he asked quietly as he gestured for Credence to sit at the chair across from him.

The young man sat slowly and was careful not to make much noise as he pulled the chair out. When seated, he merely shook his head,”I...I’m fine with toast, Mister Graves.”

Gone was the fiery temper he had seen last night and had been replaced with a quiet meekness. He liked Credence's shyness and meekness, but he needed him to be more comfortable.

“Toast isn’t a good breakfast for a growing young man. How about….scrambled eggs and bacon? Or would you prefer sunny side up?” he inquired, a small theory forming at the back of his head.

Credence look up at him through his lashes with a wide-eyed look that Percival couldn’t figure out before replying quietly, “S-Sunny side up, please, sir...”

So he did respond better to options rather than completely making his own choices. Good to know for later.

“Good boy. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

With a simple wave of his hand, pans flew from the cupboards to land on the magically heating stove while eggs and bacon quickly laid themselves out to cook. Credence watched with wide eyes, looking back and forth between the cooking and Mr. Graves with an expression of awe.

It was so damn cute. Percival suddenly had vision images of himself ravaging that pink little mouth that was formed in a perfect ‘O’ of awe.

All in good time, he reminded himself. All in good time. The challenge and the training itself is half the fun.

While breakfast was cooking, Percival decided it was a good time to dive right into the heart of things.

“So, Credence,” he started and had to resist the smile twitch at his lips as he watched Credence forcing himself to look away from the magic breakfast to him.  
”Since you have decided to live here with me from now on, I think it's best if we lay down some ground rules. Firstly, I don’t want you to leave the house without me. This place is heavily warded and you’ll be safe; if anything does happen, I'll know immediately. Secondly, almost every room in the house is available to you except for my room and my study. The rest is yours to roam as you please. I won’t be going to work for the rest of this month but once I do, a few more rules will be implemented. Any questions?”

Credence shook his head slowly.

“Good. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. But I do think breakfast is done.” With that he summoned two plates of eggs, bacon, and toast to land before them. Percival frowned as he watched Credence quickly shovel the food down as if someone was going to take it from him until he noticed Percival staring.

Credence ducked his head in shame, carefully setting the fork to the side.

“There's no need to be embarrassed. You’ve come from a place and I'm sure you haven’t eaten well since the Obscurial incident. I won’t judge you for being hungry or even protective of your food. But there is plenty more, if you want.”

“M-Mr. Graves, why...”

“Yes, my boy?”

“...Why do you want to help me? Why are you willing to hide me from your people when even I know it could cost you your job? Why, just, why do you care about the person that got you replaced by a crazy wizard, you said! What do you get out of all of this, Mr. Graves!?”

By the last line, Credence’s face was red in rage and was out of his seat to yell. Percival carefully rose out of his seat, hands outstretched to Credence. Slowly he advanced forward while Credence backed up.

Percival kept backing Credence up till he was against the wall with Percival pinning him in, hands by head and mouth to his ear.

“You ask why I care? Because I can see you’re afraid, and lost, and desperate for any ounce of affection that you can find. And what do I get out this you ask? Well, I think you’ll enjoy it just as me,” he whispered while dragging his hands down Credence’s side while the other hand gently stroked at the nape of his neck.

The effect was immediate and extremely satisfying. He watched as the his boy’s eyes fluttered and some of the tension drain from his body. Percival moved in closer so his chest was flush with Credence’s and purred into his ear:

“You’re the damn prettiest thing I’ve laid eyes on in a long while and I intend to keep you, my own little pet. You get to stay here, in my home, safe and sound. I’ll keep you fed and pampered and happy, like you’ve never felt before. And,” his wandered down to gently cup Credence’s behind,”And I'll give you pleasure like you’ve never felt before. How does that sound, sweetie? Just letting me take care of you and love you...”

He knew he was laying it on thick and quick, but if this backfired he knew he would most likely just Obliviate him. But Percival had nothing to worry about.

Credence wrapped his arms around Percival’s chest while resting his forehead on the older man's shoulder. His breathing was harsh, but Percival could also hear him whimpering “Yes” and “Please”.

Percival wrapped his arms around Credence fully and kissed the top of his head.

“Oh my sweet boy, I promise to take care of you. But you’ve gotta trust me, okay Sweet?”

“Y-Yes, Sir,” Credence mumbled into Percival’s chest. He could feel Credence’s heartbeat thundering through his chest.

It was going to take time for Credence to get use to this jarring new development, but Percival knew it was going to be delightful to overwhelm him with gifts and pampering. When he broken down at this overload, Percival would be right there to brush away his tears and to hold him close.

The older man kissed the top of Credence’s head once more to hide the devious smile growing on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Credence getting pampered by Graves like no tomorrow but not being able to deal with it at all. Thats my shit right there. And that will be next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, Miss_Lv was kind enough to look over my work! Big thanks to them!


End file.
